<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Cough by JustAnAnxiousMess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715619">Just A Cough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess'>JustAnAnxiousMess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Illnesses, M/M, Multi, roman wants to steal the orange juice, virgil just wants to lay on the floor in peace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Virgil Sanders/Roman Sanders/Patton Sanders/Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uuuuuuuugh!" Virgil groaned, sprawled out on the floor with his face pressed into the carpet.</p><p>"Virgil, I know you tend to enjoy sitting and laying in peculiar places but is there any reason why you felt the need to do so right in the middle of the hallway?" Logan asked, looking down at the anxious trait with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"I'm dying." Virgil mumbled, his voice muffled by the carpet.</p><p>Logan sighed "That is most definitely not the case. I thought that Roman was supposed to be the melodramatic one."</p><p>Virgil raised his head and glared at Logan for a few seconds before face planting back into the carpet with a groan.</p><p>"What has caused you to feel like you're 'dying'?" Logan asked using air quotes on the word dying.</p><p>"I just am." was the response he got and Logan rubbed one side of his temple in annoyance.</p><p>"If you're going to be like that I'll just leave you for Patton to deal with." He said and stepped over Virgil so he could continue on his way.</p><p>After a few minutes Patton came bounding down the corridor and sat next to Virgil with a smile.</p><p>"What's up kiddo?" he asked rubbing Virgils head fondly, messing up his hair.</p><p>"Paaaaaaatt." Virgil complained but made no move to stop the dad trait. "I'm dying."</p><p>"Dying? How so? Who hurt you? Do I need to go fight someone? Do I...."</p><p>"Calm down, no you don't need to fight anyone you goofball." Virgil muttered lifting his head to look at Patton.</p><p>"Well, what's the problem?" Patton asked.</p><p>Virgil held back from making a self depreciating joke about how he was the problem in most situations, he knew Patton would not be impressed so instead he said "Roman gave me the plague."</p><p>Patton was confused by that. "What do you mean kiddo? Do I have to go fight him?"</p><p>Virgil snickered slightly before coughing violently into the carpet. "No, you don't have to go fight him although I'd love to see that. I mean he got me sick."</p><p>"Wait you're sick?" Patton gasped. "Aw Virgey why didn't you say? You need blankets and films and cuddles and lots of love until you get better!"</p><p>"No, all I need is the sweet release of death." Virgil mumbled as he coughed again.</p><p>Patton sprang up and rushed to get everything he'd need to help Virgil feel better.</p><p>As Patton walked into the kitchen to get something for Virgil to drink he found Roman draped in a blanket, sneaking something out of the fridge.</p><p>"Roman! What are you doing?" Patton asked loudly, causing the fanciful trait to shriek in surprise and drop the carton of orange juice he'd been trying to sneak back to his room.</p><p>Roman turned round and Patton gasped as he noticed how rough Roman looked.</p><p>" I... I totally wasn't going to sneak the whole carton...." Roman said in a scratchy voice before coughing violently like Virgil had.</p><p>"Roman, I would scold you for trying to steal the orange juice but I can see you're sick so I'll let you off. Let me have some though, Virgil said you got him sick and I was going to get him a glass." Patton said.</p><p>"I can take it to him." Roman said in a croaky voice.</p><p>Patton looked at him for a few seconds before nodding and went to go grab some blankets for Virgil.</p><p>Roman poured the orange juice into a glass, stopping to muffle a violent cough with the corner of his blanket every now and then.</p><p>He walked out into the hallway to make his way to Virgils room when he noticed the trait in question in the floor.</p><p>"Virgil?" he asked, wincing as his voice cracked.</p><p>Virgil raised his head to glare at Roman. "You did this to me."</p><p>"I brought you some orange juice." Roman said holding out the glass in hopes Virgil would cease glaring at him.</p><p>"orange juice or not, this is still your fault." Virgil muttered before coughing violently and groaning in pain.</p><p>Roman sat down next to Virgil and held the orange juice out to him. "I did try to warn you..." he started but was cut off as Virgil pushed himself up off the floor so he was on his knees and scowled at him.</p><p>"Dont worry Virge, it's just a cough. It's just a cough. You're being dramatic and that's my job, it's just a cough. You're not going to get sick." Virgil said in a mock version of Romans voice and the royal trait grinned sheepishly.</p><p>"If you don't want the orange juice then..." Roman said and Virgil immediately snatched the glass from him.</p><p>"You're the worst!" Virgil said before taking a gulp with a small sigh.</p><p>"You love me really." Roman said with a small smile and a wink which would have looked smooth if he hadn't had a violent coughing fit immediately after.</p><p>"sometimes I wonder why." Virgil muttered rolling his eyes.</p><p>There was a few moments of silence as the two sick traits tried to fight back their coughs and it was broken by the sound of Pattons voice.</p><p>"But Logaaaaaan, they need me to take care of them."</p><p>"No Patton, I'm not having you get sick too, then you'll pass it on to me and I refuse to.... PATTON!" Logans voice started out in a loud but calm voice but as he shouted Pattons name it took on a shocked tone.</p><p>There was the sound of giggles and Patton came running down the hall towards Roman and Virgil.</p><p>"Hide me." he said and hid under the blanket Roman still had.</p><p>Roman and Virgil exchange confused looks before falling back into silence as Logan started walking towards them, his face red with anger or..... Embarrassment?</p><p>The two ill traits had no idea which because he walked past them without  acknowledging them. </p><p>When he'd disappeared round the corner Virgil turned to Patton. "What did you do?"</p><p>Patton crept out from under the blanket and grinned. "He was keeping me from helping you both because he thinks we'll all get sick and he grabbed me to stop me from leaving so I licked him."</p><p>"What?" Roman exclaimed then started coughing.</p><p>Patton giggled "he was so shocked he let go of me and I ran for it."</p><p>Virgil let out a snort of laughter before he too starting coughing.</p><p>Patton frowned and pulled them both into a hug. "Aw my poor kiddos. I'll help you get better again, no matter what that meanie Logan says."</p><p>"I am not a meanie. I am apparently the only rational being here." said a fed up voice and the three of them turned to see Logan walking towards them again. "You're going to catch whatever they have and then I will be forced to look after all of you which is not something I want."</p><p>Patton pouted and looked down at the floor. "But... They need me." he said in a small voice.</p><p>Virgil and Roman exchanged looks and before Logan could react they grabbed him by either arm and dragged him to the floor so they were all huddled together.</p><p>"Group hug!" Roman exclaimed before coughing and spluttering.</p><p>Logan huffed in annoyance but resigned himself to the hug, knowing it was useless to argue when the three of them had gotten something so deeply ingrained in their heads.</p><p>They were all stubborn and he knew they'd all end up sick now but he'd just tell them he told them so and deal with it when it happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just A Cough Part 2: Electric Boogaloo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan opened his eyes, sat up and then proceeded to flop backwards with a groan.</p><p>He'd breathed in and immediately noticed the raw feeling in the back of his throat that told him he was sick. He loved being proven right but he would have rather been wrong in this instance.</p><p>Being sick sucked.</p><p>His bedroom door suddenly creaked open, which was surprising considering he tended to be the first one awake most mornings.</p><p>"Logan?" A croaky voice asked and Logan sighed.</p><p>"Yes Patton?" He asked, wincing as he heard how hoarse he was.</p><p>Patton shuffled into the room in his cat onsie, a small pout on his face as he looked at Logan guiltily. "You were right."</p><p>Logan pushed himself up into a sitting position, put his glasses on and gave Patton an unimpressed look.</p><p>"At least the other two are doing OK now." Patton said in an attempt at his usual cheery tone but he suddenly began coughing.</p><p>Logan got to his feet and walked over to the coughing trait, reaching an awkward hand out to rub his back in an attempt to comfort or soothe him.</p><p>"You're going to have to stay away from them today, although there is an unlikely chance of them catching the same illness from us considering they contracted it first, there is still a possibility which I would like to avoid at all costs." Logan said, trying to fight the urge to cough because he knew it would hurt.</p><p>Patton looked up at Logan with his mouth open in horror "But.... But I need to make them breakfast and help Roman...."</p><p>"No Patton, for once you're not going to do anything for anyone today." Logan said, keeping his breathing shallow as he tried not to trigger a cough.</p><p>Patton sighed "Fine, but that means you can't do any work or anything today either."</p><p>Logan opened his mouth to try and argue that the reason Patton wasn't allowed around the others was in case he spread the sickness back to them, not because he was too ill to manage it but, the cough he'd been fighting back since he woke up interrupted him.</p><p>"Logan? Are you... Are you OK?" Patton asked in alarm and Logan struggled to say he was OK but the cough just wouldn't stop and the pain was nearly unbearable.</p><p>Logans eyes watered from the pain when he eventually managed to straighten up. (as in posture, Logans too gay to ever straighten up :P)</p><p>Patton enveloped him in a hug, tears of his own rolling down his face. "Logan I'm so sorry."</p><p>Logan took a deep breath and gasped out "What? W... Why?"</p><p>"Because this is all my fault! You warned me and I didn't listen and now you're in pain." Patton sobbed into Logans chest, making the logical trait freeze in shock.</p><p>"I... Uh..." Logan tried to speak but couldn't think of anything to say in response.</p><p>Suddenly the two found themselves in Thomas's apartment where Thomas was staring at them in surprise.</p><p>"What's going on? Is Patton OK?" Thomas asked, spotting Pattons teary face.</p><p>"Sweet Maid Marian is that a unicorn onesie? Being worn by Logan?" Roman exclaimed.</p><p>Virgil was surprised at Logans outfit but sent Roman a confused look. "Sweet Maid Marian? What?"</p><p>Roman let out a long suffering sigh and explained "From the animated Disney version of Robin Hood? Keep up Virge."</p><p>"Riiiight, anyway..." Virgil responded, his eyes locking back onto Logan and Patton. "Did Patton prank you again?"</p><p>Logans face was flushed red at being seen in his unicorn onesie but he was more concerned about Patton than he was his reputation at this moment so he replied "Not that it matters but this is indeed my onesie. Now why exactly were we summoned?"</p><p>"These two said you'd gone missing because you didn't wake up before them or something." Thomas said, not even batting an eyelid at the onesie considering he already knew Logan had it.</p><p>"Wait, what's the time?" Logan asked, his eyes wide, not even noticing he still had Patton clinging to him.</p><p>"Dude, it's half 9. Shouldn't you know that already?" Virgil responded with a frown.</p><p>Logan groaned and immediately regretted it as he felt another cough trying to force its way out.</p><p>"It appears that I over slept by quite a while due to being sick. Both of us have the same illness that the two of you had three days ago."</p><p>"Oh, whoops. Guess you were right about catching it then Logan." Roman said with a grin.</p><p>Logan glared at Roman and opened his mouth to say something probably not very nice when the urge to cough over powered him again.</p><p>He detached himself from Patton and bent over coughing violently into his hand. He clutched his chest as he took a deep breath and made a wheezing sound before coughing again, tears running down his bright red cheeks.</p><p>"Holy shit, Roman conjure up some tissues or something, Thomas grab him something to drink and Patton.... Stand there and give him hugs I guess." Virgil ordered.</p><p>No one moved for a few seconds until Virgil shouted "Now!"</p><p>Virgil lead Logan over to the couch where he sat him down, Patton curling up next to Logan with concern written all over his face.</p><p>Roman placed a box of tissues in Logans lap while Thomas filled a glass with water, hoping it would be enough to help.</p><p>Logan let out a loud groan of pain and coughed gross stuff up into one of the tissues, making everyone cringe away in slight disgust.</p><p>"drink some of the water Logan." Patton whispered, his eyes brimming with guilty tears.</p><p>"How did you know what to do Virgil?" Thomas asked curiously as Logan sipped at the water.</p><p>"Well there was a time a while ago where I got really sick and it started off as 'just a cough' as Roman liked to call it but it ended up becoming a sort of chest infection and it was pure agony. I was in bed for a couple weeks and I worked out afterwards the reason the cough turned into something much worse was because I don't tend to drink water. Logan here lives off of coffee and only occasionally juice so I reckon his immune system is probably weaker than ours and he's definitely being affected worse." Virgil had gone red as he felt the eyes of everyone on him as he explained.</p><p>Logan managed to take a deep breath and croaked out "I apologise for calling you melodramatic the other day, I now understand why you felt as if you were dying."</p><p>Virgil smirked "Don't worry about it, you get to spend all day in bed watching stuff with Patton now."</p><p>"Wait what?" Logan asked, his eyes wide.</p><p>"Well Patton's ill too so both of you get to stay in bed but it would get pretty lonely if you were completely isolated so why not spend it together? It's not like you can get each other more sick than you already are."</p><p>Logan couldn't exactly argue against Virgil because he'd used logic and that was the only reason he was spending the day with Patton, it definitely wasn't because he liked spending time with the pun loving paternal trait. Not at all.</p><p>That's how, ten minutes later Logan found himself under a blanket with Patton next to him and some random Disney film playing on the TV.</p><p>Logan wasn't paying much attention to the film however, he kept shooting glances at Patton who seemed very subdued and unlike himself.</p><p>In fact Patton had hardly spoken or laughed or tried to sing along to the movie at all so Logan was getting concerned.</p><p>Eventually Logan couldn't take it anymore and he spoke up. "Patton? Are you alright? You seem very quiet."</p><p>Patton looked at Logan and debated whether or not to say he was fine but before he could make up his mind tears starting running down his face. "I.... I just feel so guilty. You're in so much pain because of me and... And that's the last thing I want for you. You shouldn't be going through this at all."</p><p>Logan sighed and pulled the crying trait towards him, letting him sob into his side. "You shouldn't blame yourself Patton, there's a high likelihood that we would have gotten ill either way. Also the fact I am affected by the illness more is no one's fault but my own for not seeking regular water intake."</p><p>As Logan spoke he ran a hand through Pattons hair, not even realising what he was doing.</p><p>Patton sniffed a couple times and closed his eyes at the sensation of Logans fingers in his hair, his head leaning on his chest.</p><p>"I still can't help but feel guilty. I'm not as sick as you and you're the one who tried to stop me. If either of us deserved to be in pain it's..."</p><p>"Patton don't even think of finishing that sentence." Logan said in a stern voice, looking down at Patton with a serious expression. "You do not deserve any pain of any kind and if I can help prevent any pain in the future I will do so to the best of my ability. You're a wonderful person who only deserves the best."</p><p>Logans hand hadn't stopped it's caressing of Pattons hair as he spoke so Patton managed to mumble "I guess that's true, considering I have you. I love you Lo." before falling asleep.</p><p>Logans mouth opened in shock at Pattons words, his face flushed red at what he meant.</p><p>Eventually he managed to recover from the shock and noticed what his hand was doing. He didn't stop though, instead he turned off the TV, kissed the top of Pattons head and whispered "I Love you too Patton."</p><p>Logan eventually drifted off to sleep himself, a small smile on his face despite the pain in his throat.</p><p>That's how Virgil and Roman found them when they came to bring them something to eat several hours later. Patton curled into Logan who had his arms around him, both of them with small smiles on their faces.</p><p>"I still can't get over Logans onesie." Roman whispered and Virgil rolled his eyes and shoved the creative trait out of the room, closing the door behind him softly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>